Sky Pretty Cure
Sky Pretty Cure is the starter season of Yousei A. Sina’s Sky Pretty Cure Series. The season tells about six girls becoming the legendary warriors of the sky to fight the evil that is trying to destroy all colors of the world. The story includes besides a lot of funny scenes and discussions also romantic and parallel universes. Sky Pretty Cure is also the processor to Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. The season shares their main themes with the series itself, which are colors, jewels and the sky. Story *''Sky Pretty Cure Episodes'' The evil Catastrophe's goal is to erease every of the world. For this, he let his army attack the colorful home of the Rainbow, the Skyriver. After it has been destroyed by evil powers, the royal family of Skyriver decided to send the six guardian fairies of the rainbow down to earth to find the legendary warriors. Those who carry the fragment of the colorful angel inside of them. Catastrophe also sends his army to earth. Now it is up to the fairies. Will they find the legendary warriors or will they be captured by the evil powers? Characters Cures Mascots * Voiced by: Sanpei Yuko Scarlet is creature from Skyriver. She is Ruby's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~aka". Scarlet gives Ruby the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. * Voiced by: Takeuchi Junko Yellow is creature from Skyriver. She is Topaz' transformatuin partner. She ends her sentences with "~kiiro". Yellow gives Topaz the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of thunder and true strength. * Voiced by: Ise Mariya *Mandarine is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amber's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~daidai". Mandarine gives Amber the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of light and elegance. * Voiced by: Fuchizaki Yuriko Green is a creature from Skyriver. He is Emerald's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~midori". Green gives Emerald the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of naturality and wind. * Voiced by: Ohashi Ayaka Blue is a creature from Skyriver. He is Sapphire's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~aoi". Blue gives Sapphire the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. * Voiced by: Nagano Ai White is a creature from Skyriver. She is Diamond's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~shiori". White gives Diamond the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. Villains * Catastrophe is the boss of the warriors from Disaster Fortress. He sents his men to destroy all colors of earth and of Skyriver. Emptiness Duo * Hollow is the first of the Emptiness Duo, who appears in the season. He and Blank were also in Skyriver, as it got destroyed. * Blank is the second and the last of the Emptiness Duo, who appears in the season. He and Hollow were also in Skyriver, as it got destroyed. Asai Group * Low is the youngest of the group but the first, who attackes the Cures. He is the only one, who wasn't in Skyriver, as it got destroyed. Later in season, Low changes the sides and helpes the Cures. At earth, he takes the name . * Void is the second of the group, who appears. Before Low changes the sides, Void took care of him. And he didn't understand, why Low changed the side. * Time is the last of the group, who appears. He acts to Void, Low, Hollow and Blank, like a boss. After Low's decision, Time became more angry and tried to destroy PreCure and Low. * Break appears like a innocent girl, but turns out as Times daughter. The boss, Catastrophe himself, dicsised to take care of Break. * The Katahowa are the monsters, which can be summoned by the men of Catastrophe. * The Fairy Tale Curses are cursed fairy tales that were created by Catastrophe to defeat the Pretty Cures. Every fairy tale curse has it own dimension. The Fairy Tale Curses were first mentioned in episode 27. Others * Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. * Ruby and Robin's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. * Mitsuko is Topaz' mother. She and Kouki own a horse ranch. * Kouki is Topaz' father. He and Mitsuko own a horse ranch. * Haru is Amber's aunt. Since Amber was 10 years old, she lives with her. * Tsubaki is Emerald's older sister. * Yuki is Sapphire's older brother. * Kumiko is Diamond's grandmother. * The royal family from Skyriver Locations * - the mascot's homeland, which was attacked and destroyed by Catastrophe. * - the girls' hometown. * - The school that Ruby, Topaz and Amber attend. * - The school that Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond attend. * Items * - The main transofmation item of this season. * - A powerful item where the Rainbow Tears gathered. * - The Cures' main weapon that allows them to use more powerful attacks. Movies * - First All Star with the six Sky Pretty Cures. * - The serie's movie airing after the season endet. Bonus Stories * Merchandise Please refer to main page Sky Pretty Cure Merchandise. Trivia *All girls' names are based on gemstones and their theme color. *The mascot's names are based on the theme colors of their partners. *This is the first season, with two lead Cures. The first is Cure Crimson as Lead Cure of the whole Team and the Warm-Color Trio, and Cure Cyan as leader of the Cold-Color Trio. *Sky Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure season to have less than 45 Episodes. *Sky Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure season to have more than two endings. *Every Cure, except for Ruby and Amber, got a nickname by FairySina. *When the girls activate their powers for the first time, their hair length and color, and sometimes even hair styles, and eye color changes before they say the transformation speech. *Sky Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure season that starts with a total of six Cures. *The Sky Pretty Cure series has the largest number of Cures, with total of 10 main Cures. *Yousei A. Sina stated that Sky Pretty Cure will be the first Pretty Cure season since Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! having non-3D endings. *Yousei A. Sina also stated that Sky Pretty Cure will have a German dub. **This makes Sky Pretty Cure the second Pretty Cure season to have a German dub. *Unlike the newer Pretty Cure seasons, this series will have more mature aspects and directed towards teens instead of little children. *The story arc of Diamond & Low's relationship will include some or some more onscreen kisses, which makes the Sky Pretty Cure series the first season(s) having onscreen kisses. **It's the second after the movie Happy Birthday in the Land of Sweets. *Sky Pretty Cure is the first season since Yes! Pretty Cure 5 to have Cures without hair ornaments. Gallery Videos Links *''References in SkPC'' *''Voice Actors in Sky Pretty Cure'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Series Trivia'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Music'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Series Cures'' *''DiaLow Appearances'' *''If it was canon'' External Links *'Sky Pretty Cure' on DeviantArt *'Sky-Pretty-Cure' on DeviantArt *'Sky Pretty Cure' References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Prequels Category:FairySina Category:FairySina's main series